Everlasting Darkness
by Res7borg
Summary: What would happen if instead of Harry being found by Petunia in the morning she was picked up by a vampire who was passing by after watching from the shadows, and brought up as a vampires pet slave for a portion of her life till Alucard finds her that is
1. Stolen

Chapter one: Stolen

An elderly man made his way down a street known as Privet Drive on the night of October 31. He stopped in front of a house and started to rummage through his pockets. After a few seconds he pulled an object out of his robes and lifted it up to the middle of his chest and pointed at the street lamps and a clicking sound could be heard. One by one the lights went out until it was so dark you could only see anything from the moon shining down from the sky.

Once he was done he put the object back in his pocket and looked around until his eyes landed on a cat sitting on a stone wall that was looking at him with a steely like in its eyes. As soon as he saw the cat he smiled and walked on over to her.

"Fancy meeting you here Professor McGonagall." The man said to the cat that was still staring at him. The cat glared at him as it walk towards him, shifting and changing until a stern looking woman continued the walk.

" Headmaster, What are you thinking?"

-Nearby-

As the two professors were talking a figure walked past them, keeping to the shadows, watching the two figures converse. The figure wore a black robe hiding everything about them to the point that they looked like they weren't even there. The only thing capable of being seen of this character was a few strands of brownish dark hair and their mouth.

As the inturder moved closer to hear, they found that they were talking about a family called the Potters and some people called the Dursleys who were said to be very foul 'muggles'. After a little while there was a sound and the figure had to move away a little to not be see as the roar of a motorcycle could be heard. As the vehicle came into view not on the road but over the houses the person was stumped and awed by what they were seeing. First she saw a cat turn into a lady and now a fly bike there was only one thing that jumped to this persons mind 'Magic'. Magic? But how is this possible magic isn't supposed to be real except in fairy tales.

'But, if vampires are real then I guess what else is out there? This dissevers to be looked into and fast.'

As the vehicle touched down the giant of a man for that is what he was as he stood well over 9 feet tall got off the vehicle and lifted a small parcel out of the side car and carried it over to the two waiting people and handed it off the older man one of the three. The person can hear the giant cry as the old man with the really long beard places both the parcel and an envelope on the doorstep and start to leave same as everyone else. The giant still crying got on his bike and flew off while the lady turned back into a cat and sauntered off while the old man walked to the end of the street and pulled the object back out and clicked it once and the lights came back on. Not even a second after that the man disappeared as if nobody was ever there on the street or in his place he was just standing at.

As soon as the coast was clear the shadow figure walked on over the small object and peered on down into it and smiled a very toothy smile that showed a pair of fangs and a partial sign of pure humor. For the object was a very small and very pretty female baby with black hair and a lightning bolt scar on her head. The figure leaned down and moved the child hair to see the scar more and noticed something as soon as she brushed her right ear and stared.

The ear had a slight point and was slightly longer then a regular person's. This just made the vampire smile more as they stared at the babe. After a while they picked up the letter and tore it open to start reading it. The letter gave the child's name which was Harriet Lily Potter and was born July 31st 1989 and was only a year old also explaining what happened to her parents and why the child had to stay to be protected from evil people and creatures. At that part the figure laughed a soft and melodious laugh at seeing the 'wards' as they called them didn't work on her. It also explained that the child will attend the school Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry at age 11 and they are not to stop her from going.

The figure perked an eyebrow at the final part of the letters minus the signature of one of Albus Dumbledore.

"Now that is interesting. I was right to assume that was magic." The figure whispered to itself and then looked at the child and smiled before saying. "Well Harriett or Harry you are coming with me." She bent down and picked the baby up and then made a small little cut on the child's collar and tasted her blood and smiled yet again at the wonderful taste of the child's blood.

The blood tasted sweet and strong, very strong of power the child had and the figure was happy. "You are mine now and I will never let you go my little pet witch." The figure quickly spun around and walked off holding poor little Harry in its arms as a gust of wind picked up to reveal the strangers face. The person had ocean blue eyes so blue it seemed you could get lost in them and indeed many a man did for the figure was a woman and a very beautiful one at that.

She kept on walking and smiling as she said looking at the baby. "You and me are going to be thick as blood my slave and by the time you reach 11 you will do whatever I say." At that she started laughing softly so as not to wake the babe and be discovered. She continued to laugh as she disappeared into the shadows of the walls next to Number 3 Privet Drive to never be seen nor heard of again on that street.


	2. Love my blood

Chapter 2: Love my blood.

Two years have passed since the vampire lady took Harry and kept her as a pet. Today she is sound asleep and about to be woken up in her bed by an alarm that is posted right next to her head. It reads 7:59 pm, once it reaches 8:00 pm the alarm goes off and Harry slams her small hand on the snooze button and rolls over opening her eyes. After a while she groans and gets out of bed and slips on her slippers and goes to a door on the south side of the room and opens it to go wake her master from her slumber.

As she gets out of bed you can see that she is wearing a one piece silky blood red night dress and wearing a collar around her neck with a medallion on it with a depiction of an eagle holding a human's torn hand in its claw signifying her mistresses' mark. Her black hair has grown down to her shoulders and her eyes were as green as the killing curse. Her skin was pale due to not being in the sun much thanks to her mistress boarding all the windows up and she stood at about 3'1'' a little tall for her age due to the vitamin and the balanced diet her mistress has her on. Her ears have gotten a little longer and pointier than before. She has an earring stud in each ear made from pure 24k gold.

Harry walks on over to the bed where her mistress sleeps and turns the little lamp on next to her and climbs onto the bed and crawls over to her and starts to push on her to wake up. Yelling at her does nothing when she tried it in the past, all she got for it was a reflexive punch to the stomach and slammed into that wall breaking a rib in the process and cutting the back of her head open as well. Harry learned a little while ago that her mistresses' name was Castuella but she told her to never call her by her name as pet slaves have not right to speak to people as there equals and to call her Mistress. So she continued to push on her master while telling her to get up but not expecting her master to grab her and pull her in and cuddle her like one would a stuffed pillow or teddy bear.

As this happened Harry closed her eyes tight and was waiting for the pain that sometimes came from waking her master up but it never came. What she did get was a small kiss to the head and a hummed song coming from her mistress and relaxed.

'Good, she's awake, but how am I going to get up and get her breakfast if she won't let go.'

Harry opened her eyes and stared into the blue oceanic eyes that you could just keep starring into forever and pleaded with her own eyes to her mistress to let her go.

After a while she was let go.

"Good morning my pet, sleep well?"

All Harry did was just nod her head. The lady just smiled and sat up.

"Alright, I think I am ready for breakfast. Bring in the latest bottle I have and make sure it is warm. Also your breakfast today will be fruits. Understand me, I wish to feed off you tonight and I don't want the taste of fats on my tongue from you."

All Harry could do was crawl over to the end of the bed and slide off and turn around to bow to her master and leave the room.

'Mistress is in a good mood this morning, I wonder how well she did last night on her collections.'

While Harry was thinking these thoughts she left the room and walked down the hallway and pasted two more doors where you could hear some growling from one, from the other you could hear the moaning of living people. It was the room with the moaning people that she entered and turned the lights onto to reveal 4 people chained to the walls and one on a table hooked up to a machine that her master made that takes blood from people. The smell of blood, gore, piss and shit in the room was nauseating to people who weren't used to it but she was after getting meals for her master for the past two years from this room and making her own for one year.

As she walked over to the fridge she got the shock of her life when she noticed one of the chained victims starring at her with a look that would tell anyone that she was pissed of and confused.

'Looks like that's the new blood donor my mistress got last night. However why is she awake? Doesn't master knock them out and keep them sedated afterwards? Well I will have to just go and tell mistress as soon as I get her meal and mine as well.'

As Harry reached for the fridge handle to bound woman that was on the wall spoke.

-Harry's POV-

"Hey, you, shit-pants, what's up with me being chained up like this? Let me out or you will pay."

I looked over the woman properly and for the first time notice she is only wearing her underwear and a braid in her hair. Mistress chose wisely with this woman as she was gorgeous with her long sweeping brown hair that curled at the ends and had very beautiful dark green eyes that look like the forest at dusk. My mistress always went after the pretty ones whether it'll be males or mainly females in this case as all the ones on the walls were woman and the one on the table was a teenage boy wearing only his pants. My eyes returned to the woman on the wall and looked at her right arm and left leg to see bandages already.

'So it looks like master already drank from this one. I wonder if master is keeping her for her blood or just as a thing to look at? Oh well.'

I ignored her and open the fridge, pulling out the latest bottle of blood my mistress made and uncork it to put in the microwave to start to warm it. I would use the stove but I'm not old enough to touch it without hurting myself the few times I helped with any cooking with my mistress made for these people. After placing the bottle in the microwave I go back to the fridge and grab me some already opened oranges and cut up apples with some sliced cantaloupe with watermelon mixed in.

'I guess mistress made this for me last night so I guess she was already planning on drinking my blood this evening.'

The lady yells at me again and mistress said that if any toys of hers gets a bit rowdy she was allowed to press the black button on the wall next to the toy for five seconds, no more, to shut them up. So I walk over to the lady that was chained to the wall and she tries to grab me only for the chains to stop her inches from me. I stop at the wall and find the button I want and reached for it. As I looked over at the lady, I saw the hate and fear in her eyes. I just smiled and pressed the button. Very quickly she was snapped back to the wall by the chain that was being sucked back into the wall and she was shocked from needles entering into her back from the force of the pull. I look at her as all this was happening and saw blood slowly dripping down her left leg and her left wrist at different angles. As master said I only hold it for five seconds and then walk back to the microwave hearing it ding stating that it was done.

"A darn and I still haven't gotten my milk yet. I hate it when mistress plays these games with me leaving her toys awake so I clean up after her."

The needles go back into the wall to self-clean and refill there tranquilizing agent that my mistress makes.

I reached back into the fridge and heard the lady's chains releasing from the wall letting her drop to the floor only to hear her moan in pain so I just ignore it. She won't be feeling anything in a few more seconds and pour my glass of milk and grab a tray. I put everything on it and went back to my mistresses' room after closing and locking door to the kitchen area shut and walking down to the dining room where I know she would be waiting for me. As I reached the dining room I saw her wearing black silk turtle neck shirt and blood red pants with a pair of black socks on her feet inside red slippers with devil horns at the end of them.

I place the tray down on the table and went to get my stool from the corner so I can serve myself and mistress our breakfast. As I reach for her drink she grabs my hand and made me look at her. Mistress stares at me and then smiles.

"I saw the lights flicker did one of my new toys give you any trouble, my sweet?"

I look at her and nod my head slightly and I saw her eyes sparkled with mischief as she let go to keep from bruising my arm. I grabbed her drink and pour it in the wine glass for her and put it back down in front of her, off to the left side same with her cup but to the right side of her. After that I grabbed the tray and moved over to my seat with the booster seat in it, sat down and start eating my breakfast while master was drinking and smiling at the same time.

"I think it is time we go out for a night together, don't you think, my sweet?"

She said after downing her glass and refilling it.

"I mean, you have been cooped up inside for too long and I think it's time I take you out for a treat since you have been such a good girl lately, don't you think?"

I stared at her with hopeful and excited eyes. Mistress never takes me out so this is going to be my first time ever seeing what the world looks like in person instead of looking at it through the TV so this is a treat for her.

-Castuella's POV-

I looked at my slave while she was placing my food in front of me and a thought comes through my mind. I smirked as I thought about it. I stared at her once she was finished and starting to eat before smiling and finishing my glass and stating.

"I think it is time we go out for a night together, don't you think, my sweet?"

After I refill my glass I continued.

"I mean, you have been cooped up inside for too long and I think it's time I take you out for a treat, since you have been such a good girl lately, don't you think?"

I looked at her face as I saw her eyes widen with happiness, excitement, and hope that I will keep my word. I smiled even wider knowing that I had my pet in the palm of my hand due to my kindness that I have just shown her. All I need to do is keep up what I'm doing and by the time she is 6 or 7 she will belong to me complete and utterly will be my slave.

"Well, since you are done eating, go get changed and we shall leave. I will take care of the dishes this once."

She instantly bolted from the table as she ran back to her room to change. I sniggered to myself at this.

'Children are always so easy to please.'

I got up from the table and put all the dishes on the tray as I head to the kitchen area. I opened the door and instantly smelled a fresh wave of blood coming from the new girl.

'Now what was her name again Jessica, Samantha oh right Isabella. Well, Isabella, welcome to hell.'

I laugh again as I took the dishes to the sink and cleaned them and let my bottle soak as to clean the blood from it. I started to leave the room when I sensed someone's eyes on me. I looked around and saw Isabella looking at me.

'Even though she just got injected with tranquilizers she is still awake, interesting.'

I went back to the sink and open a drawer and pull out a needle and a flask holding my own personal made cocktail of knock out drugs. I filled up the syringe half way and put the flask back in the draw before closing it and looked at Isabella.

"You won't get away with this monster. I have friends in high places! They will look for me, they will send for help!"

I looked at her eyes and saw fear and confidence as I walked over to her I smiled and kneel down in front of her and she started to shake slightly.

"I doubt it little one. The only way that anyone can find me is if they can track you by the scent of your blood and most likely not even then, so enjoy yourself and make yourself comfortable, because this is the last face you will ever see in those beautiful and charming eyes of yours."

I slammed the needle into her leg and emptied it. Then pulled out some of her blood to have a slight snack. I smiled as I tasted her blood. Then frowned when I tasted something that I have only tasted in my pet.

'Magic.'

I spited the blood out gasping as I just looked at the now asleep woman. No, not just a woman, a witch in front of me and just smiled.

"Yes I knew I chose correctly when it came to you my little toy."

I laughed as I left the room slamming it shut.


	3. Blood is in the air

Hey all borg again. Things aren't looking too good for me and my chemo treatments. I may start to slow down with updating my story. Sorry. But any who thanks again to all those who have reviewed I love you all for them.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Blood is in the air<p>

-Harriett's POV-

'I can't believe it! I get to go outside for once with mistress.'

I let out a little squeak of joy as I run back to my room and grab some cloths from my dresser and run into the bathroom to take a shower and change.

'I mean, mistress has never been this nice to me before! I just can't wait to finally see what it is truly like to be out there instead of stuck in my room when mistress is out.'

I take my shower as quick as I could and get dressed. I left my hair down as I quickly brush it in front of the mirror cause mistress always says to be presentable in front of her at all times so I have to be sure I look much more nicer for this trip.

Once I am done I run out the door making sure to turn off the light in both rooms as I left. I went to the dining area again to find mistress. She was standing against the wall with a contemplating look in her eyes as I approached her. As I was standing in front of her she looked at me and smiled that half-smile that sends a shiver down my spine. She always makes sure to show some of her fangs to me in her smiles to show me what she is. Every time she smiles like that I feel like she is thinking of a way to harm me or do something to me that will not be pleasant like she had done a couple of times in the past.

I shook my thoughts away from where they were going and smiled back at my mistress. She reached out her hand and I grab it. Shadows start to surround us and we left the room that we were just in to re-appear in an alleyway in a small town.

I stared around in wonder at all the noise that people were doing and the smells that were in the air. I looked back at my mistress then launch myself into her leg saying 'Thank you!' repeatedly until she pulled me back and stared into my eyes and kneeled down in front of me before speaking.

"Listen, my pet, while we are out here I will not be calling you by your usual title but by the name Rose. Do you understand me?" I nodded my head once and looked down at the floor before responding.

"This one listens and obeys the mistress. If Rose is to be my name while I am out of the house then Rose it will be."

Mistress reaches out and grabbed a hold of my left hand and started to pull me along with her onto the busy sidewalk of the night. As we walk out I stare in amazement at everything around me. There were lights everywhere. Stores were still open with people inside buying things or just sitting down and eating or talking to one another.

As I stared around I noticed my master stopped and I stopped as well. I looked at her as she lifts up her head and sniffed the air. She turned her head from side to side sniffing until she turns around and stares with both anger and fear.

-Castuella's POV-

I looked at my pet and smiled after what she sad. After a few seconds I got up and grabbed her left hand and started to pull her out to the street. She was staring in wonder at everything that she could get her eyes on and I just smiled thinking of the brownie points I am getting for this from her.

'Yes, soon she will comply to my every whim.'

I immediately stopped as the wind picked up and I got a scent of something. I lifted my head up and started trying to recognize what it was. It was faint at first but was getting stronger.

'Blood! What is a wave smelling of human and vampire blood doing on a night like this? It's also a little too strong for it to be a coincidence.'

It was then that I smelled HIM and instant anger and fear entered my being.

'What is this hunter doing in my territory?'

I stared down the road from which the smells were coming from and started to pull my pet along.

'To think I get to find the man who nearly took of my head and smiled while doing it again tonight.'

I shivered in anticipation as I kept walking.

'I guess tonight is my lucky night.' I continued to shiver and then smiled as I thought of the hunters name

'Walter. It has been 34 years since I last faced him. No matter! I am not the same vampire as I once was and he will learn that to anger a woman is to bring hell on earth. Especially a woman scorned that is.'

I started to chuckle as the memories of that time came back to me and then frowned.

'I was hoping to never see him again but I guess fate just hates me or loves me, depending on the way the night goes.'

I stopped and picked up my pet into my arms and got swallowed up by the shadows again and started moving from one shadowed area to another until I could sense myself right on top of him. I left my little pet in the shadows as I stepped out onto the bloodied street to see Walter ripping the limbs off of four ghouls. I snickered as I watched him do his work remembered that the young man I had once fallen in love with was no more, but instead there was a shrunken wrinkled old man wearing a white button down shirt that looks to be pressed clean and black pants again looking all tidy as if he had just put them on a few minutes ago. His shoes were the ever present yet well worn combat loafers. The only thing that has changed on him other than his look from old age are the gloves, where before they were fingerless they now cover his whole hand.

Walter finished what was left of the ghouls on the street and started to walk off as I spoke.

"Been a long time Walter dear don't you think."

He turned around and instantly his eyes widened in recognition as he noticed me for the first time.

'That monocle still makes him look good.' I thought as I smiled more in my casual one sided smile to reveal one of my fangs at him.

"What's it been 25, 30 years? My, time does fly by when you have nothing to do but sit and think."

"Castuella, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company once again? You know it was foolish to show yourself to me."

Walter got into a battle stance anticipating when I will strike.

"If I remember correctly the last time you and I saw each other I had you running away in fear from me as well as missing your left hand, which I notice is back."

He took a couple of threads in his mouth at the end of his little speech and I just smirked even more at this pathetic man.

"How, might I add did you even know I was here in the first place my dear?"

Walter scrunched his eyes up in confusion as he stares at me.

"I am not the same vampire you fought with all those years ago Walter. Plus you should never underestimate your opponents."

I was standing at the same spot as we stared at each other. The wind picked up and he rushed at me swinging his left arm back and then forward in a graceful manner. I dodged the threads as he flings at me and kicked him in the stomach.

He rolled with the hit and lands back on his feet breathing deeply from that kick. As he stood up straight I brushed off my left pant leg as if to clean any dirt off of it and we stared at each other again. Walter smiled and looked to the left of me and I got this feeling that I should drop to the floor as I heard a sound of gunshot came from behind. I rolled to the left after dropping and stand back up to see a figure wearing a red trench coat, red glass and a red Fedora pointing a long ass silver pistol at me. I stared at this figure as he smiled and revealed his fangs at me and I froze.

I grew angrier now as I notice both the vampire and Walter standing next to each other as if they were friends and yelled.

"So you couldn't be with me Walter but you could join with another vampire. You disgust me you piece of trash."

As I finish I summoned the shadows around me and threw them forth at both the vampire and Walter to try and kill them both only for the other vampire to reach out his left hand and reach into the shadows to pull out my pet. I instantly stopped what I was doing and stared.

'How did he do that? No one should be able to gain entry to my shadows but me. I must get her back before he realizes what she is.'

I pulled the shadows back towards me and while doing so grab my pet's foot with a tendril trying to pull her as well from that vampires grasp.

-General POV-

The vampire stared at the child and then started to laugh. Walter looked over at the Vampire and said. "Well, Alucard, who is this little one and where did she come from?"

Alucard just moved his hand through the shadows holding the girl and released her foot from its grasp. "Well Walter looks like we have a little child to protect for it seems your old girlfriend has a liking towards her."

At this Alucard started to laugh, staring into the eyes of the fear filled girl. But after a couple of seconds stopped as he continued to stare into her deep forest green eyes. His eyes widened after a few seconds and he looked at her hair where her left ear had caught his attention to find it pointy and elongated.

"Walter the child is an Elf."

* * *

><p>Love it hate it please R&amp;R!<p>

Ok guys just so you know I may start to write a little less. My internet is messing up and I am very weak at the moment from all the drugs I am taking plus all the chemo visits I have.


	4. Baby steps

Hey guys sorry for the delay on this chapter. I won't lie to you saying i was busy cause i wasn't i am just lazy and sometimes its hard to sit down and concentrate on writing this thing. Just so you know i have a poll going at the moment and i want to see what you think. On a side note i wish to thank Dingo T. for working on revising this for you thanks man your the best.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Baby steps<p>

Alucard's POV

Alucard was laughing as he emptied his clip into the vampire in the house he was occupying at the moment.

'Pitiful, vampires these days are so weak and don't know how to use their powers. Where's the fun in hunting these freaks down when they can't even fight back. Still there thoughts of grandeur of thinking themselves immortal are still fun to see when they figure out there not.

Three ghouls come out from the back room and he dispatches them without even looking with Joshua. He is just putting his gun away when he here's a commotion outside where he notices Walter is at.

Alucard walks out the front door and instantly seeing that Walter is just standing and staring at this female vampire when he over hears what the woman says.

"I am not the same vampire you fought with all those years ago Walter. Plus you should never underestimate your opponents."

The wind picked up shortly after the lady spoke and Walter rushed at her not waiting for her to make a move. As it looks like he has got her with one of his silver wires she moves forward and towards Walter kicking him in the stomach, sending him back rolling with the hit to land back on his feet after a few rolls clutching his stomach from the hit. He stands up straight breathing deeply and the woman just wipes off the pant leg she just kicked him with as if it got dirty.

I pull my pistol out quick as she is wiping off her leg as Walter looks over at me when she finishes. I take aim as the woman instinctually senses something isn't right and rolls to the left as I take a couple of shots. I smiled while thinking to myself.

'She knew things weren't right and ducked away from my shots perfectly. She is no ordinary vampire as she said.'

The woman grows extremely angry when seeing me and snarls as she looks at Walter.

"So you couldn't be with me Walter but you could join with another vampire. You disgust me you piece of trash." The woman says.

I am by now standing next to Walter smiling all the while when I notice the shadows starting to form around the woman and my smile falters just a little. 'Is she summoning the shadows or is that instinct?' I ask myself as I continue to watch this spectacle until the shadows instantly rush towards Walter and me.

As the shadows come closer I sense something from them and pull my own shadows around me and Walter as I reach out into hers and grab a hold of something warm and long, and then tug. A child pops out of the shadows and they instantly disappear as the woman Walter and myself stare at the little girl as I notice from her scent. I look from the child's face of shock to the woman who is shocked at the same time as well. The woman's face changes to hold a slight frown and a hint of concern at the same time. I start to chuckle at this turn of events. 'So she has a weakness.'

"Alucard, who is the little one, and where did she come from?" Walter asked

The shadows reform around the child's foot and start to try to pull her from me so I put a stop to that. I move my right arm and dissolve her shadows around the girls foot and stare at her and laugh this time in her fear filled face.

"Well Walter looks like we have a little child to protect for it seems your old girlfriend has a liking towards her."

Something catches my attention after a few seconds.

I stare at the child's eyes then her hair where I catch the sight of her left ear and my eyes widen in disbelief. 'An elf? But they are extinct humans killed them all a few hundred years back.'

"Walter the child is an Elf." I said in disbelief.

I look over at the woman and she instantly freezes. I hear her breath catch in her throat. 'So she is after the child but not as food it seems.' I look at the girl as she starts to move around in my arms. She instantly stops as I stare at her and starts to whimper.

The girl looks at the woman who I now noticed is standing up straight and starring at her with firm resolve on her face before speaking.

"Give her back vampire or I will be forced to kill you too." She pulls a knife out from behind her and holds it in front of her sideways with her left hand, and her right hand in front of the blade facing strait up fingers together in a loose close combat weapons hold.

I smirk and then start to chuckle that turn into full out guffaws. 'She thinks she can kill me with that blade? How pathetically weak.' I continue laughing until I notice where there was once light gleaming off the blade there is only darkness now. When I see this I stop laughing and lift my left eyebrow up in wonder at such a weird site. 'Looks like the kitty has claws. Let's see what she can do with it.'

I put the child down and push her to Walter who instantly grabs her and holds her in place. I draw my pistol that I had put away while holding the child and take aim before speaking mockingly.

"Well you now have a weapon and I believe you just threatened to kill me. The question is can you follow through on your threat my lady."

She snarls and attacks with the weird blade. The weapon has a green jewel at the end of it and its blade length looks to be about 8½" long and 21/4" wide. While the blade was still gleaming in the light it looked to be made of silver as it came at me.

Harry's POV

I sat in the darkness of the shadows waiting for my mistress to return and started wondering what will happen after this and the look on her face. She seemed a little angry when she caught something in the wind and I knew not to bother her when she gets angry I still have an ache in my left leg when I walk on it from the last time she got angry. I shiver at the memory of that event.

After a while I feel the shadows moving around me and a hand comes out of nowhere and grabs my left forearm. It suddenly pulls and I am out in the open being held by a tall strange man with a weird sense of fashion. I look into his eyes and instantly I am afraid for I see surprise and death in those red eyes of his.

'No he isn't a man he is like my mistress a vampire. But how did he grab me from my mistresses shadow plane?'

I start shivering as I hear the man talk and another person talking to him from my right his left. I look around and after a little bit of looking notice my mistress standing a bit of a ways away from us and staring at me with wide eyes. After a few seconds I hear my mistress and I start to struggle trying to get loose to get to her from this man's grip. The man stares at me with his deep red eyes and I stop moving instantly entranced by his eyes. I start to whimper when he keeps staring at me. I break contact with this vampire's eyes and look at my mistress.

My mistress speaks but I am too scared to pay any attention to what she says. She then takes a fighting stance and I start to hear my captor laugh himself sick.

. He puts me down on my feet and pushes me to the left where I am again grabbed and held in place as I watch the vampire pull something from his coat and this time I hear him speak. His voice has the sound of someone laughing at an inside joke that only he happens to know.

"Well you now have a weapon and I believe you just threatened to kill me. The question is can you follow through on your threat my lady."

After that was said he finally notices my mistresses' ancient battle blade given to her as she said to me once by an old friend of hers.

Flashback

I am sitting on the couch watching the telly when my mistress comes into the room with a box and a knife in its holster on top of it. She places the items on the table and looks at me and smiles her ever scary smile that shows all her teeth at me before she speaks.

"My pet I am going to show you how to clean my knife today and I expect you to remember how because after today you shall be cleaning it from now on." That said she picks up her knife and pulls it out of its holster. "This knife is a very special knife and needs very special care in cleaning it for you see this knife used to be used by cultist and is said that if you get so much as a cut from this blade you will die a slow and agonizing death, at least that is what it does to a human from the poison imbued into the blade ."

As she finish's speaking she pulls out two pairs of gloves one pair for her and a small pair for me. On closer inspection I notice the gloves are pure leather and brand new for me while hers looks worn and used.

"The blade as you notice will start to drain the light off of its surroundings but for the first minute it is a harmless silver knife but once the minute is up the blade's power will start to activate making the poison come to life in the weapon. That is why I have us wearing these gloves." She smiles at me when I look at her and all of a sudden her face changes into a sneer. "However if I ever see you handle this blade without any proper protection I will punish you like you will never believe."

I look at her with wide eyes and just nod my head before speaking.

"Mistress if you don't mind my asking where did you get this blade from? I am only asking because it looks old and dirty."

She starts to laugh and then rubs my head before answering. "Let's just say an old friend gave it to me as a good bye present of sorts." I look into her eyes and see she has a faraway look to them and a smile on her face that sends shivers down my spine.

Flashback ends

I smile as I know my mistress has won this fight even before it has started. I look at the tall man in his coat and then back to my mistresses' blade and wonder. 'What will the blades effect be on other vampires?'

I watch in enraptured silence as my mistress and this other vampire face off and then as if by some cue my mistress summons her shadows and disappears.

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate it? Or just hate me for leaving it like this read and review please.<p>

Hey just so you guys know I have a poll going on in my profile to see if I should give Harry an ability. If you guys could vote I would so appreciate it thanks


	5. Power and Suspicion

Hey everyone I am back and I thought I would get this out before Christmas. Just so you know I have been down with doing chemo and I just got some good news. My cancer is in remission so yay me lol. 

I don't own Harry Potter darnit nor do I own Hellsing which is a double damn for me. 

Chp.5 Power and Suspicion

Random POV

Alucard spun and twisted as the shadows struck out at him. Holes started opening up around him with enough room to let the ancient blade wielded by his foe through. Alucard Started dodging all the swings and stabs from the w\holes until he had enough. He tore a hole into the shadow plane himself, only to be rewarded with the knife slicing half-way through his head. Alucards eyes widened just as the blade struck and a second later he toppled backwards. After watching Alucard open up the whole Walter took the initiative and struck out with his mono-wire just as Alucard fell onto his back.

To his surprise the blade sliced through the wires, as she predicted his movements and countered him. As Alucard was forgotten on the floor he regenerated his head. Alucard suddenly sat straight up and fired off Joshua straight into the melee. The vampire, for she could truly be called as such, fell backwards into the rift to the shadow plane to avoid the sudden barrage of blessed titanium silver exploding shells.

The rift sealed itself as Walter slipped on new gloves, "She's gotten better." He says with a concerned look on his face and a dark gleam in his left eye.

After she leaves Alucard notices that the girl is edging towards a shadow and moves towards her grabbing her by the arm holds her to his side.

Alucard noticed a split-second before the hole opened beside Walter. A hand came out of the whole and was positioned to take out his heart. Relinquishing his hold on the elf child, he shoved Walter out of the way and grabbed the arm. Ripping the arm from the opening, his eyes widened in surprise as it crumbled to dust. A decoy? Turning quickly, he saw the female vampire swoop down on the elf child that he just abandoned and used the shadows around them to transport them both away.

" Damn, she got away." Walter cursed. Alucard nodded, wondering where the vampires mistress' sudden unfocused telleport would take her and the girl.

Castuella POV

Castuella gasped as she and her slave tumbled to the ground. She was breathing heavy and she felt very weak from the fight she had just done. She looked around for a quick second. The unfocused jump had taken a lot of energy, meaning that she had accidentally taken them far from home, most likely to main land Europe if the church they landed behind could act as a land mark. Picking up the girl, she began checking her over for any injuries, and making sure that the vampire had not placed a tracer of some sort on her. She was so engrossed in her task that she never noticed the large human coming towards her until the whistling of a thrown blade. She had a split second to dodge the weapon. Shoving Harry away from her, as a bayonet quivered in the compact dirt of the ground where they had just been standing.

"Stand away from th' child ya Blasphemous creature!" A large someone bellowed in a deep Scottish accent while stepping out of the shadows of a tree with several more bayonets clenched in his hands. Castuella hissed, bearing her fangs in the light of a blood red moon. The man was dressed in Priest garments and was walking towards them with a noticeable limp as if he was severely hurt.

" Today is my lucky day, a vampire. Time to test what the church granted me to perform The Lord's work."

"O Lord,  
>In this time of need, strengthen me. Ye are my strength and my shield; Ye are my refuge and strength, a very present help in trouble. I know, Father, that Yer eyes go to and fro throughout the earth to strengthen those whose hearts long for Ye. The body may grow weary, but my hope in Ye renews my strength."<p>

Castuella began to back up, herding Harry towards the church's orchard. Somehow the priest was gathering strength from the prayer. Picking up Harry, she took to the trees in order to escape, only for a piercing pain to start searing across the top of her hip. She looks down at her hip and then behind her at the tree to see a bayonet. Her eyes widened in true fear this time for a realization came to her, the bayonets were blessed with holy water_  
><em> 

_"I do not fear, for Thou art with me.__  
><em>_I am not dismayed or overwhelmed, for Ye are my God. I know that Ye will strengthen me and strengthen me; that Ye will uphold me with Yer righteous hand. Even as the shadows of illness cover me, I feel the comfort of Yer strength, Oh Lord."_

The large man appeared in front of her as the prayer echoed around the orchard. Flinching back from his speed, Castuella dropped Harry into the bushes below the tree they were standing under as she was pinned to another tree through her shoulder. The priest walked up to the tree that Castuella was pinned to and gripped the handle of the bayonet and looked her in the eyes._  
><em> 

_"Amen."_ He says with an psychotic grin on his face.

Castuella screamed in pain and agony as the human in front of her tore her arm off with brute force alone. Her scream of pain suddenly mixed with a scream of anger and fear, as the priest started laughing at her.

As all this was happening the Harry disentangled herself from the bushes branches as fast as she could while watching her mistress all the while scream in pain. After watching this for a few seconds she started to grow angry and her eyes started to glow green and her fingers." NO! LEAVE MY MISTRESS ALONE!" the little girl screamed as she slowly rose into the air from the bushes she was standing in, the blood red moon above casting a eerie light across her Elvin features as her eyes glowed an unnaturally briliant green light. The girl lifter both her arms and pointed at the priest with both her hands. The priest was blindsided when the tree branch next to him suddenly struck him across the face. He took a few started steps back and looked on with shock at her features and eyes. The girl wasn't a normal human. .No not human but an Elf.' His eyes widened even more if that was possible. 'No Elf's are left so how is one here?'

The priest wracked his brains on what he could remember from what he had read of them. 'Wait, no she wasn't a normal elf for they couldn't control plants like that, or could they?'

He watched in awe as her newly unleashed power twisted the trees around him together, pulling them into a giant shape. A large fist of roots came out of the ground, backhanding him into the church wall. The priest groaned as he pulled himself out of the wall. Blood started to pull in his mouth and he spat it out and stared at what was happening in front of him. The massive fist took shape of a giant tree Ent which stood upright, towering over the trees by ten feet. The Ent roared as it charged forward to protect its creator from the human. While he would fade when her power ran out, he would give her time to get away. Bringing both of his knotted fists over his head, he slammed them down on the human and the human building behind it. All the priest could think before it hit him was, 'What did I get myself into?'

Castuella wasted no time getting herself on her feet. While amazed at her pet's apparent new ability, she needed to get out of here and now. Rushing to Harry, she yanked her out of the air, and focused the last of her energy on one final shadow teleport to get them to her lair. As she began to open the portal to the shadow realm, the Ent suddenly broke into pieces as the blasted Priest went berserk. Turning slightly, she saw him yank a large piece of wood out of the side of his head, the wound healing quickly.

" Ye will not escape the wrath of god Vampire! Ye have brainwashed one of his most noble and loving creatures of order, and ye shall not be getting away with it! Remember ma name ya Blasphemous beast Anderson, Father Anderson and I will hunt you down." Anderson threw one last bayonet at them in his anger.

Harry's eyes widened in shock as her mistress leapt through the portal as Father Anderson roared, flinging one last bayonet through the rapidly closing portal, piercing Castuella through her stomach.

Harry's POV

They both fell out of the shadows from the room they just teleported too. As soon as they hit the floor Harry quickly go to her feet in front of her mistress. She looked her over and noticed the blade handle sticking out of her stomach and watched as her mistress just lied on the floor moaning with her hands starting to reach for the blade only to pull away for some unkown reason. Seeing this Harry quickly grabbed the handle of the weapon and was just starting to pull it out as she saw smoke coming from the wound on her mistress, when said mistress growled and punched her away from herself.

"Don't touch it you idiot girl. GET OUT OF MY SITE!" Castuella yells at Harry. Said girl gets up from the floor slowly as she coughs up some blood.

"Yes mistress." Harry leaves the room that they just came into and limps back to her room. She goes to her bathroom and takes off her top to see the damage this time as opens the first aid kit on the counter of her sink. As she looks in the mirror all she can see is a bruise starting to form in the upper left of her chest. 'Thank god for not cracks or broken bones.'

After looking herself over some more she quickly goes through the shower and goes to bed tired from the days events. Thinking of the power she just unleashed and if she can do it again. And for once in her short life she smiled a true smile of happiness. The reason is she had finally found that she could be of use to her mistress now. 

Hey guys. (runs behind bullet proof glass) don't hate me cause i haven't typed anything in a while i can explain. The reason is that A. I was lazy and B. my chemo took a turn for the worse for a while and I was messed up on drugs so i could not think straight and C. my laptop decided to want to make me format it a few times so i could not read what i wrote for a while nor type anything up. Now just so you all know i am back and should start updating again. Also i love the reviews and i can't wait to see more. Also whoever put me up on those forum groups thanks i am glad to see my story is interesting enough for that. If any of you have any ideas of what i should or shouldn't do then do feel free to message me or leave a review i will get back to you I promise. I want to thank Dingo T. Wilds for his help in both coming up with the fight scene here and beta reading the story as well.


	6. Old Forgotten

Old forgotten

7/29/13

Hey guys been a while but I am back. Been dealing with a lot of stuff at home and with my family. Now i am debating if I should go and make another story on top of this one and if I do if it should be a harry potter/ avatar or a harry potter/ labyrinth. I am open to suggestions.

Now just so you know i grew tired of waiting for the people who said that they would review for me to contact me back so i went ahead and posted this so suck on that bitches. So as i just said not proofed and un edited but i like it so far. Now on with the show.

Oh before i forget don't kill me cause i don't own niether both Hellsing and Harry Potter so hah dodged Alucards bullet to the head.

Hogwarts Headmaster Room

Dumbledore sat in his office debating what it is he has to do. Its been 3 years since she's been missing and he has done everything he can think of to find her. He tried even sending Fawkes but the damn thing came back not even five minutes shivering and staying in the brightest places it could find for one month. He wouldn't even talk to him for heavens sake and gave him the meanest of looks every time he saw him and asked about the girl.

Dumbledore got up and went over to his instruments that monitored Harriet and still saw that she was in good health but in a still unplotable place. Dumbledore slams his right fist on the table.

"Damn whoever has that girl to Hades personal hell hole. I will have Harriet, I must have her."

He starts to mumble to himself again about a book he had found a while back that was written in a language that is hard to translate but what he has read so far it shows promise. Dumbledore walks over to his bookshelf and has a faraway look in his eye. After a couple of minutes he starts to smile and walk away from the shelf and what he went over there to see. On the middle shelf laid a picture of a hunt that he was privileged to go on. In the picture was a village inside of a large forest filled with trees and plants and holes going through the houses and in some cases the trees themselves. some of the trees in the background are fallen over and on fire while others are just burned out husks. If you look close enough you could see a wizard standing over a person in the background pointing their wand at this being and a blast of light leaving the wand to hit the resisting being before its head is completely blasted to bits. Everything resets after that to replay again. As Dumbledore leaves the room the picture disappears and in its place a plate of gold with ivory leaves is there instead.

Harriet POV

In a Garden in the back of a dark forboding mansion about seven hundred miles away we fin Harriet standing all by her self.

Harriet stands in the backyard of her mistresses' backyard during the day while she knows she is sleeping. She has her eyes closed and left hand extended over the freshly wet soil from the rain that just passed. The air is extremely thick with moisture from all the wet around her. As she stands there her eyebrows begin to furrow and seat starts to bead down her brow as she concentrates.

'Come on, come on, I can feel the energy but its so hard to get through sometimes.' She thinks to herself.

After a few seconds of this she stops and drops her hand and lets out a groan of irritation as she stomps her left foot on the floor. After a while she lifts her head up and opens her eyes and looks up. Her eyes land on the clouds above and she looks back down at the grass and just groans.

'Why do I always come so close to accessing my powers and then it feels like I hit something that wont let me touch that energy. The only times I can are when I am angry or scared though. Hmm.' Harriet puts her hand to her chin and contemplates as much as her little four year old mind can. 'Maybe if I had one of the ghouls come after me. Nah that won't even work they will just stand there as usual again. What if… nah or maybe.'

Its been an exact year since the great fleeing and warding her mistress had done with her to get away from the person named Walter and that crazy dude with those bayonets. She had never been more afraid then that time she met those three things( she doesn't see them as people for people just don't go about killing or doing as much damage and not caring about it as a person does just like her mistress.) She still shivers from remembering them the one with the red had stood out the most though. As she remembers him she can't help but to break out in a bit of cold sweat. He felt so wrong so demonic and just plain dangerous it scared her to death to ever even think of him.

'My gosh it was like looking at a more evil being then my Mistress.' She puts her hands on both her arms and moves them up and down feeling a bit cold from the fear she is having. There is not a day that goes by that she doesn't think of him and thanks to him she has had a lot of sleepless days like today from the nightmares. She looks back up again after a couple of minutes and then smiles as a small amount of sun comes through the clouds. At least things have calmed down for her a lot over the year. She has had a lot of her chores reduced as well like feeding the ghouls or getting the blood for her Mistress and making the food for herself as well. Come to think of it she hasn't been allowed back in the kitchen for eleven months now. 'I wonder why she won't let me in there I mean she disappears in there for hours on end and leaves a list of chores for me on the table in the living room.'

After a while Harriet looks back down at the floor after getting a tingly feeling in her feet and sees lilies, roses, and some grass growing around her feet that wasn't there before. 'Darn it I did it again.' She quickly crouches down to the floor and quickly digs up the plants with a hand held shovel and buries the plants under the soil.

'Good thing my Mistress hasn't seen me doing this or else I will be in big trouble.' The night of the fleeing and she summoned the golem Harriet thinks that her Mistress didn't see the golem and is thank full for it. At least that's what she thinks. After she is done burring the plants she pats down the earth and starts to walk towards the door to the house. 'Time to try to sleep again.'

Castuella POV

Castuella stared at her video screen of watching her little pet as she went back inside with a smirk on her lips.

"So what do you think of her hmm? She is starting to get a little rebellious I think?" She looks over her shoulder at the wall with the witch she has still chained up to the wall by her left leg and neck. The woman is thin and battered and paler then the cream colored wall she is lying down next too. She has one eye opened to the monster she sees before her half way cause that's all it will allow with the bruises she has on her face. She is no longer the pretty woman that was in that room a year ago now she is scarred and deformed. The woman has a bandage over her right eye and has the meanest look in the eye that is showing.

"Your right we should keep quite a bit longer and see how much further she gets before I teach her a lesson. But maybe I will give her more chores to do since she likes to stay up so late." Castuella took a deep breath and then let it out. "Oh well raising a child is such hard work." She gets up and goes to a panel on the wall and presses her thumb to it. All the equipment in the room turns off and the room plummets into darkness and then the side of the wall that has the panel opens up to reveal a bed room with her bed in it and a single light on. Castuella looks over her shoulder at the woman and just smiles as she walks into the room and the wall closes behind her. 'I will gain all your knowledge and then rules this pathetic part of the world with pure chaos hehehehe. Not even your precious ministry can help you once I attain this power.' She goes to bed and falls asleep.

Dubmledore POV

Dumbledore came out of Hogwarts and walked towards the gate and as soon as he crossed the aparation wards. He aparated to a falling down piece of crap building and turned towards the nearest tree. As soon as he got there he mumbled something to it and a door appeared out of nowhere on the floor next to the tree. Dumbledore walked towards it and opened it up. Behind the door are stairs leading underground with a bright light at the end of the stairs. He ends walking down them and goes into a large room with a crystal in the middle as the source of the light.

Already in the room are seven people wearing black robes with a red flame surrounding a tree. As he moves towards the crystal he takes his place around it and they start to talk.

"Well Dumbledore have you figured out where the girl is yet?" Said the closest one to his right.

Dumbledore looks at the man with a dead flat stare and the man turns away with a nod.

"It figures we should not of let you chose where the little hell spawn would go. Thanks to you we have no child to control and martyr for us to use." Said the one on the opposite side of Dumbledore. The cloacked being was a bit on the large side and had a stench that everyone could smell all around the room that was so foul half of the gathered had used any form of air cleaning spell they could think of.

"At the time as I recalled you were the one to put it forward for me to place her, was it not Frgule?" Said Dumbledore.

Frgule was quite after that but you could tell he was angry at the staement for being true. Then one of the cloaked men three people down on Dumbledores left raise both his hands to shoulder height before speaking.

"Peace gentlemen we do nothing here but waste our time with arguments. I take it Dumbledore you called us all here for a reason." The man said while turning to look at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore chuckles and then speaks. "Indeed I have. I have found a way to find any being I wish to find as long as the being has some creature blood in them. All we need is something from them or a living family member. It just so happens I have some of both. The only downside to this ritual is that we will have to wait until an eclipse that occurs when the earth and mars are alligned to happen for the first part to take affect. Everything after that is straightforward enough." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling and a shit eating smile on his face.

The same man from before pulls out something from thier pocket to reveal a book. He opens the book to the middle and the constilation appears on it. After a while the man nods his head and snaps the book closed and puts it away before he speaks.

"So, that ritual will be useless to us for another four years yet. Such a pity you had just found it or we could have used that ritual last month. No bother we shall be ready for it and then we shall control her and then kill her to finally end the elfish race once and for all." The gentleman from before said.

At saying this everyone grew tensed before the man that spoke nodded his head in contemplation as he looked up. As he did everyone else did as well and he started to chuckle."Death to the pure and may the old and forgotten ways return. Hmm?"the man said with the sound of a little mirth in his voice.

"May we enslave and control everything else."Was shouted by all the people in the room even from Dumbledore as the man finished his little self talk. When it was quite again a door opened behind Frgule and a person was dragged out by an unseen force by the left leg. The person was clawing at the floor to stop their advance until finally they stopped in the middle of the room next to the crystal. Ever person in the room stared at the person as they shivered from iether fear or anger it was not known. Out of nowhere chains bound the person to the crystal and held them there.

"I do believe it's your turn to end the meeting Dumbldore." Said Frgule as soon as the chains were finshed encirculing the person. The figure looked up at that name and stared directly at Dumbledore. The man for indeed it was a man had long raven black hair that went down to his waist and piercing blue eyes that showed great malice towards Dumbldore as he spat at the wizards foot.

"Indeed I do believe it is. Before I close this meeting is there any last topics?" Dumbledore said. Everyone shook there heads and just as Dumbledore was to speak the man chained up spoke first.

"I curse you wizards till the day you all become ashes in the wind and your descendents are nothing more than pig humping inbred pieces of shite. You will never get rid of us you hear me never. Oh but I may die right here right now, but my peoples will will return one day and wreak hell upon all you wizards and humans alike. This I swear on Yegdru our mother goddess."

Dumbledore smiles and waves his hand while saying "Meeting adjourned". The man starts to scream as the crystal starts to pulsate and glow brighter before the glow from the crystal takes the outline of the man as he starts to get absorbed into the crystal. Slowly the crystal eats away at the man as his lower half is disintegrated slowly piece by piece as the man dissapears to become energy for what powers the crystal. Once he is all the way absorbed does everyone leave.

Dumbledore is outside of the same door he came in from. 'Those fools, they think I will let them do as they wish with the girl when she becomes ours again. What idiots, they must be not too see that she is far more useful then they realize. But make no mistake we will kill her just not the way they want hmhmhm.' Dumbledore disappears from the spot and all is quite in that area again. Or so he thought.

Alucard POV

Alucard was just standing there in thought as he had listened and seen everything that had just happened and couldn't help but to frown at what he saw in the crystal.

"So the Wizards are still killing things that should not be hunted. To think they are trying to bring back the age of when the wizards where in full control of everything." Alucard rubs his chin. " If i suspect what is happening then the appearance of that little elf child is just the begining of something to come that hasn't been seen for well over a thousand years. I will need to watch them from now on. This is becoming more complicated than it's worth. However to battle a wizard that uses the old laws of fighting would be a bit more fun than I have had in a long time. Who knows I may be able to go all out again." Alucard leaves laughing his usual dark laugh back to head quarters.

Ok guys like I said at the top I am sorry for the long wait but I had a lot of shit happen to me. I know this was more like a filler this time around but trust me next chapter there will be fighting and there will be even more dark moments ahead. Also for those who like father Anderson I may have him showing up sooner than you think. By the way to read the name Frgule its pronounce Frugule from Legend of the dragoon.

Now as you can see i added some characters in that are behind the death of alot of magical creatures and most possible the enslavement of all the others to the wizard race. Just who are they and what do they do outside of this wierd group you will have to wait to find out.


End file.
